powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Kendrix Morgan
Kendrix Morgan is a major character in Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy. She is the first and current Pink Galaxy Ranger. Kendrix is also the first Power Ranger to die in the line of duty. History Kendrix was introduced as a science officer aboard the space station Terra Venture. She was one of the six people to travel through a spatial rift to Mirinoi in the first episode, and she drew a Quasar Saber that allowed her to transform into the Pink Galaxy Ranger. Highly intelligent and analytical by nature, Kendrix has an interest in all things scientific. She always has a logical explanation for everything, and that sometimes prevents her from seeing the wonder that's around her. Her blossoming friendship with free-spirited Leo teaches her to have a more fun loving and spontaneous side to her. In which she might have a crush on him. Kendrix became the first Power Ranger who has ever been killed, sacrificing herself to save Terra Venture and the powers of Cassie Chan, the Pink Space Ranger. When Karone was thrown off a cliff by Trakeena, Kendrix appeared as a spirit and passed on her morpher (and with it her powers) to Karone, who promptly retrieved the Quasar Saber from Trakeena and helped save the rest of the Rangers. When the Quasar Sabers were returned to Mirinoi in the finale, Kendrix was restored to life by unknown means and Karone returned her morpher to her. In Lightspeed Rescue, Kendrix became the Pink Galaxy Ranger once more and joined the Lightspeed Rangers in defeating Triskull and Trakeena. Pink Galaxy Ranger - Lights of Orion= Zords *Wildcat Galactabeast Arsenal *Lights of Orion Armor *Quasar Saber *Transdagger - Beta Bow *Quasar Launcher }} Trivia *Other characters had been written out of the show on several occasions, but Kendrix was the first to die (although no one on the show ever directly stated that fact). However, she was not the first major character to die in Power Rangers - Zordon had died in the finale of the previous season Power Rangers in Space, and the positive response from that sacrifice may have encouraged writers to make an even more important character die likewise. **Another viable reason for having Kendrix die is that the actress portraying her, Valerie Vernon, was diagnosed with leukemia, thus forcing her to leave the show mid-way through. However, she later returned for the season finale and the subsequent team-up episodes with Lightspeed Rescue. **Her actress' sudden departure from the series is similar to that of Yuki Yajima who played Mika Koizumi (Yellow Four) in the 1984 Sentai Series Choudenshi Bioman, as both characters sacrificed themselves on-screen, though Yuki Yajima's real-life reason was for financial reasons. *She is the first and only female Power Ranger to wear glasses. Three other Power Rangers who wore glasses were male: Billy Cranston from Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers, Danny Delgado from Wild Force, and Cam Watanabe from Ninja Storm. *Originally, Leo and Kendrix were to be romantically involved, but the subplot was subsequently scrapped when Valerie Vernon was diagnosed with leukemia. *She is one of the few Rangers to not have lasted a full season. See Also *Saya - Kendrix's Sentai counterpart from Sejiuu Sentai Gingaman. *Karone - The Ranger who temporarily replaced her as the Pink Galaxy Ranger. Category:Power Rangers who died Category:Power Rangers who been Revived Category:Pink Ranger Category:Lost Galaxy Category:Post-Zordon Era Power Rangers Category:Galaxy Rangers Category:Female Rangers